Before the Salvatore
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Et si, tout avait été différent ? Damon et Stefan ne reviennent pas dans leur ville natale, mais les Originels… / Mabekah - Elejah - Klaroline - Kennett !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Hey mes fidèles lecteurs,

Je vous retrouve avec une toute nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Synopsis**** :**

**Et si, tout avait été différent ? Damon et Stefan ne reviennent pas dans leur ville natale, mais les Originels…**

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**1200 plus tôt !**_

**C'était une nuit froide, deux jours après avoir posé la malédiction sur son fils. Elle se tenait debout, devant l'autel qu'elle avait érigé pour le sortilège. La pleine lune était de sortie mais elle se moquait de se qui pouvait se passer. Si les loups-garous attaquaient, elle serait déjà morte. Sentant l'approche des personnes qu'elle attendait, elle dévissa une fiole et en avala le contenu. Elle n'aurait que quelques minutes devant elle…**

_« Mère ? »_

**Elle se retourna vers ses cinq enfants. Ses quatre garçons et sa seule fille. Elle les avait transformé en créature mystique, défiant les forces de la nature, et elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière, cela signifierait la mort de sa seule raison de vivre. Ses enfants. Ils approchèrent jusqu'à elle, entrant dans le cercle de flamme qui ne leur fit rien, car ils en étaient immunisés grâce à un sort très puissant qui faisaient d'eux les vampires les plus puissants qui existaient, et qui existeraient dans les siècles à venir. **

« Mère, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » dit-elle en regardant son fils, aux longues boucles châtains. « Il m'a forcé à le faire, mais je ne le voulais pas. Sache qu'il y a un moyen de briser cette malédiction. Tout est là-dedans. »

**Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui tendit un livre. Un grimoire. **_**Son grimoire**_** de magie.**

« Faites-moi une promesse, tous les cinq. » leur dit-elle en les rassemblant en cercle tout autour d'elle. « Promettez-moi de toujours rester l'un avec l'autre. Promettez-moi que vous vous protègerez mutuellement. Aidez votre frère à retrouver sa partie de loup-garou. Et surtout, ne laissez pas votre père vous atteindre. Je veillerais sur vous. »

« Mère, que dites-vous ? » s'enquit de demander la seule fille de la famille.

« Le grimoire détient toutes les réponses à vos questions. » répondit-elle simplement.

**Ses mains tremblèrent et son cœur se mit à battre d'un rythme irrégulier, ce que ses enfants entendirent grâce à leur ouïe développé.**

« Mère ?! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vous aime… Chacun de vous. » leur dit-elle en les regardant un à un, imprimant chaque parcelle de leur visage dans sa mémoire.

**Son souffle se coupa et elle ferma les yeux, tombant dans le vide. L'un de ses fils, le seul ayant les cheveux bruns plus court que ses frères, l'a rattrapa.**

« Mère ? »

**Chacun d'eux pouvait entendre le cœur de leur mère cesser de battre !**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez sincères !

A très vite !


	2. Retour à Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Bonjour bonjour, je vous retrouve enfin !

Et bien, le prologue vous a attiré au-delà de mes espérances et je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à attendre la suite de cette fiction. En voici le premier chapitre, court mais il est là.

Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**2010 !**_

**Trois voitures venaient de dépasser le panneau **_**'Welcome to Mystic Falls'***_**. La première voiture, un SUV de couleur noir, s'arrêta à la limite du pont Wickery. Le conducteur, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années en apparence, crispa ses doigts autour du volant. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, le relaxant aussitôt. La jeune femme à ses côtés, pas plus âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, le sentit se détendre sous son touché, alors elle le lâcha. A l'arrière du véhicule, un autre homme, plus jeune, âgé d'environs dix-huit ans, ne laissait paraître aucune émotions, mais il ne trompait ni son frère ni sa sœur.**

« On rentre enfin la maison. » souffla le conducteur.

« Mais qu'allons-nous y trouver après un millénaire ? » demanda sa jeune sœur.

**Comme réponse, il enclencha la 1****ère**** et traversa le pont. Suivit de près par une Mercedes grise et une Porsche de couleur bleue. Les vitres teintées des véhicules ne laissaient entrevoir les conducteurs, mais ils suivirent tous le même chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils s'engagèrent dans une allée pavée de dalles blanches, qui débouchait sur une magnifique maison, semblable à un Manoir. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent. Tous sortirent de leur véhicule.**

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais, Nik ! » lui dit sa jeune sœur.

« Attends de voir ce qu'il a fait faire de ta chambre pour dire ça. » la taquina son jeune frère.

« La ferme Kol. » claqua-t-elle.

« Fermez-la tous les deux. » leur dit leur aîné.

« Merci Elijah. » soupira Klaus.

**Le dernier des frères, Finn, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape lorsque les deux plus jeunes de la famille s'envoyer des piques. Cela faisait plus d'un millénaire que ça durait, et ça n'allait certainement pas arrêter maintenant alors qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux.**

**Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était grand, vaste, luxueux et lumineux. Le lustre en cristal au plafond était si grand que Kol laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. **

« Classe ! » dit-il.

« Comme si t'en avais pas l'habitude. » railla Rebekah.

**Elijah leva les yeux au ciel, priant intérieurement pour ces deux-là cessent de se battre ainsi. Klaus soupira d'exaspération. Finn esquissa un sourire.**

« Et si vous alliez trouver vos chambres ? » suggéra-t-il.

**Rebekah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Klaus se retrouva seul dans le grand vestibule. Il ouvrit une large double-porte coulissante blanche. Au milieu du grand salon, il y avait un cercueil forgé rouge. Il l'avait confié aux déménageurs, qu'il avait tous mis sous hypnose afin que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit pour l'ouvrir. A présent, le cercueil trônait au milieu du grand salon. Le rouge du bois était vif, aussi vif et écarlate que le sang. Klaus s'en approcha et posa une main sur le couvercle. Une boule se forma dans la gorge alors qu'il se rappela du jour où leur mère était morte…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**1200 plus tôt !**_

_« Mère ? »_

_**La tenant dans ses bras, le plus jeune des garçons leva des yeux brillant de chagrin sur ce qui lui restait de famille.**_

_« Elle est morte. » annonça-t-il, la voix enrouée._

_**Rebekah, la seule fille de la fratrie, s'agenouilla et prit les mains froides de sa mère. N'arrivant pas à croire à la mort de sa mère, Rebekah éclata en sanglot et s'effondra sur son corps froid et sans vie. Quelque chose tomba de la robe d'Esther. Elijah, l'aîné, ramassa l'objet tombé au sol. C'était une fiole. Il la porta à son nez et en sentit le contenu.**_

_« Du poison ! » dit-il._

_« Pourquoi aurait-elle mit fin à sa vie comme ça ? » demanda Finn._

_« Pour vous protéger. »_

_**Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent Ayana, qui était une sorcière et amie la plus proche d'Esther. Ayana, dont la peau d'ébène luisait dû au cercle de feu tracé par Esther, entra dans le cercle, se frayant un chemin magiquement, puis, s'approcha des enfants.**_

_« Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve dans le grimoire de votre mère, mais vous ne pouvez plus rester ici désormais. » leur dit-elle. « C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous. »_

_**Elle convainquit Kol et Rebekah de s'écarter de leur mère. Se tenant par-dessus le corps d'Esther, Ayana passa ses mains au-dessus du corps et incanta un sortilège. Les flammes du cercle de feu furent comme nourrit par le sort. Le corps d'Esther s'illumina le temps de quelques secondes. Quand Ayana se tut, les flammes reprirent leur densité normale, et le vent cessa de souffler. La sorcière leva les yeux vers les cinq enfants – bien qu'adultes, ils ressemblaient tous – pour l'espace d'un instant – à des enfants innocents et perdus. **_

_« A présent votre mère est préservée des effets du temps. » leur dit-elle. _

_**Elle les regarda un par un, avant de s'arrêter sur celui qui tenait entre ses mains le grimoire d'Esther.**_

_« Niklaus, approche. » l'appela-t-elle._

_**Il contourna le corps de sa mère, sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Ayana prit son menton entre ses doigts, et tourna son visage vers elle.**_

_« Ta mère t'aimait, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. »_

_**Elle lui fourra dans les mains une petite sacoche en cuir. Niklaus pouvait sentir le poids de l'objet qui reposait à l'intérieur. **_

_« Garde-le précieusement, tu en auras besoin. »_

_**Elle fit signe aux autres de s'approcher.**_

_« Vous devez rester unis, comme le souhaite votre mère. Faites-vous confiance, ne vous trahissez jamais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Rester ensemble, vous serez plus fort et ce sera votre seule chance de vous en sortir. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de rajouter : « Ne donnez le grimoire à personne. Seule une de mes futures descendantes, la plus puissante de ma lignée, sera en mesure de briser le sortilège. »_

_« Comment saurons-nous à qui le donner ? » demanda Kol._

_« Vous le saurez ! » leur assura-t-elle._

_**Fin du Flash-Back !**_

**Une main se posa sur celle de Klaus, qui était posée sur le cercueil de leur mère, le tirant de ses pensées. Il su que c'était Rebekah, sa jeune et unique sœur, avec qui il partageait un lien fraternel très spécial. Trois autres mains, celles de ses frères, se posèrent par-dessus celle de Rebekah. Le regard de Klaus se posa sur chacun d'eux. Il regarda ses aînés.**

« Je veux tout savoir sur les familles fondatrices. »

**Sa voix était calme. Ses frères, Elijah et Finn, disparurent en un clin d'œil.**

« Trouvez-la ! » se contenta-t-il de dire aux deux plus jeunes.

**Kol et Rebekah s'éclipsèrent, sachant très bien qui ils devaient trouver.**

**Klaus retira sa main du cercueil de sa mère, et le déplaça. Il avait fait installer une pièce spéciale dans le sous-sol, qu'il avait fait construire et aménagé exprès. Il déposa le cercueil sur un support de marbre.**

« Vous me manquez, Mère ! » dit-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur le cercueil.

**Il sentit une énergie l'atteindre. L'énergie de sa mère. Il esquissa un sourire, sachant parfaitement que leur mère les surveillait depuis l'Autre Côté !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Je vous demanderais d'être patient pour la suite !

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** pour suivre l'avancée de mes écrits !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
